My Gift For Mom
by jiyeoon
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan memberikan hadiah untuk sang ibu dan mereka, keluarga barunya.. kyuhyun fanfict. family. DLDR, RnR.


**My Gift For Mom**

By Jiyeeon.

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Other.

**Genre** : Family, Brothership

**Summary** :

Cho Kyuhyun hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan memberikan hadiah untuk sang ibu dan mereka, keluarga barunya.

**Warning **:

The casts are belong themself, i am just a fan who use their name for this simple story, but this story is mine. Don't like don't read. No Bash. Read and Review. And please don't call me author, just jiyeoon or rafa. Typo saya pasti banyak, mohon dimaafkan.

CHAPTER 1

_June 2012._

Pemuda bersurai madu itu membuka matanya perlahan, bukan karena sinar matahari pagi yang menembus melalui jendela kaca seperti biasa sehingga membuat orang-orang pada umumnya terpaksa membuka mata, pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu tak pernah terpengaruh akan sinar matahari pagi. Namun ia terusik karena bunyi ketukan pintu yang berkali-kali ia coba abaikan namun gagal.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bangunlah." Ah ibunya memang selalu membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman, bahkan disaat hari libur seperti ini. Ibu? Ya tentu saja, pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang ibu dirumah sederhana itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya, hey ia hanya tidur 4 jam karena terlalu asyik bermain PS. Masih dengan posisi tertidur Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, melirik jam waker yang rutin sang ibu ganti karena terlalu sering ia banting. Masih Jam 7 pagi, itu berarti ia hanya tidur 3 jam, aish ada apa ibunya menyuruhnya bangun sepagi ini dihari libur?

"Kyuhyun-ah bangunlah. Aih kau kebiasaan sekali mengunci kamarmu, cepat bangun Cho Kyuhyun." ibunya memanggil sekali lagi, ibunya tak pernah berteriak kepadanya, hanya nada suaranya saja yang lebih ditinggikan.

"Iya eomma tunggu sebentar." Balas Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata mengantuk sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah mandi. Aigo, kau pasti begadang lagi semalam demi game-game aneh itu." Ucap sang ibu lembut, wanita cantik itu menyodorkan handuk putih tepat diwajah Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan melihat anaknya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Game-game itu tidak pernah aneh eomma. Aku saja yang aneh!" celetuk Kyuhyun kesal. "Ini ambil lagi handuknya, aku akan mandi satu jam lagi, aku masih ingin tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus segera mandi karena setelah sarapan kita akan menemui seseorang."

"Menemui seseorang?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuka matanya dengan benar, Ia tak lagi berdiri lemas dan mulai menatap sang ibu serius. Kyuhyun anak cerdas, ibunya sudah 3 tahun menjanda setelah sang ayah meninggal dunia karena penyakit. 'Seseorang?' ibunya biasanya akan langsung mengatakan nama siapapun yang akan mereka temui, dan biasanya Kyuhyun pasti mengenalinya. Namun tadi sang ibu berkata 'Seseorang', Kyuhyun sudah dapat menyimpulkan seseorang yang akan mereka temui, kekasih ibunya? Kemungkinan besar itu, ibunya juga butuh pendamping bukan? 3 tahun sudah terlalu lama.

"Kekasih eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point karena sang ibu hanya diam menunduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bolehkan? Kau bisa menerima kan? Ibu mohon." Ucap sang ibu pelan dengan nada memohon.

"Itu hak eomma, kenapa bertanya padaku!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang akhirnya segera merutuki kesalahannya setelah melihat sang ibu mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

"Eomma maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa, tapi eomma hanya ingin kau mengerti Kyu, kau juga membutuhkan orang ini, kau terikat juga padanya, kita bisa memulai dari awal bersamanya Kyu. Maukan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Eomma, kau lupa hari apa ini? bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menemui kekasihmu dihari peringatan kematian appa? Maaf kau sendiri saja eomma, aku ingin ke makam appa hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya lagi meninggalkan sang eomma yang berdiri mematung didepan kamarnya, ah dia lupa, hari ini memang hari peringatan kematian mendiang suaminya, betapa bodohnya ia menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi menemui orang itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakai jas terbaiknya, tak lupa melilitkan dasi di kerah kemeja putih didalamnya, sekali lagi ia memperhatikan penampilan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah melalu cermin didepannya. Rambut cokelat madu itu sudah rapi, begitu pula pakaiannya, wajahnya memang selalu tampan dan jangan lupakan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus terlihat baik hari ini, baik dalam artian penampilan, hari ini hari pernikahan sang ibu dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru akan ia lihat wajahnya hari ini juga, Kyuhyun selalu mencari alasan menolak ketika diajak bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Ya, Kyuhyun memang mengijikan sang ibu untuk menikah lagi, apapun asal ibunya bahagia. Namun Kyuhyun tidak munafik dan memang sedikit egois, ia tak akan bisa menerima seseorang itu menjadi ayahnya, ayahnya hanya satu, Cho Jungwoon, yang Kyuhyun yakini sedang memperhatikannya dari atas langit, ah Kyuhyun memang masih 14 tahun, terlalu polos.

.

.

Pemuda tampan berusia 14 tahun itu telah berada didepan gereja pemberkatan pernikahan ibunya dengan Tuan. Kim, bahkan Kyuhyun baru tau marga seseorang itu hari ini setelah melihat deretan bunga khas bingkisan pernikahan yang berjajar didepannya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali mulai menatap langit cerah diatasnya. "Appa, ibu akan menikah lagi, maafkan aku. Tapi kau satu-satunya ayahku appa." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Setelahnya ia melangkah mantap memasuki gereja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi kedua dari depan. Ia melihat sang ibu dan seseorang itu telah berada didepan altar dengan seseorang pendeta didepannya. Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi putih pemuda itu ketika sang ibu mengucapkan kalimat 'aku bersedia'. Mungkin orang-orang disekelilingnya akan mengira ia terharu, namun tidak, Kyuhyun kecewa, anak tampan dan polos itu kecewa sang ibu akhirnya tega menggantikan posisi sang ayah dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun bahkan tak mau kenal itu. Sebelum kedua pengantin itu berbalik untuk memakaikan cincin masing-masing, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum tipis kearah sang ibu yang kebetulan sedang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan, benar-benar menggelikan sekaligus memuakkan saat ia melihat seseorang itu tiba-tiba mencium kening ibunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dulu, 3 tahun lalu, ayahnya selalu melakukan itu untuk ibu dan juga dirinya setiap pagi, dan kini kening ibunya telah dikecup orang lain. Bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin, Kyuhyun memilih berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari gereja itu, tak sopan memang, tapi ia benar-benar muak melihat adegan tadi.

Kyuhyun memilih taman belakang gereja untuk memenangkan diri sembari kembali menatap langit, lagi-lagi ia bergumam seolah sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Tapi sial, baru beberapa menit ia duduk dibangku taman itu, tamu-tamu sudah berdiri dan duduk disekllilingnya. Ia salah tempat, taman belakang ini dijadikan tempat perayaan jamuan.

'Sial' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Baru ia akan berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu dua pengantin baru yang membuatnya muak tadi sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil sang ibu lembut.

"Selamat eomma, kau terlihat sang cantik dengan gaun itu." Kyuhyun berbohong tentang 'selamat', tapi ia tak berbohong tentang ibunya yang terlihat cantik hari ini, ibunya memang selalu cantik sebenarnya.

"Perkenalkan ia ayahmu juga Kyu, Kim Taewoo. Mulai sekarang kau akan berubah marga menjadi Kim Kyuhyun sayang, tak apa kan?" ucap sang Ibu.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Tuan Kim memegang lembut bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum benar-benar tulus, namun sayang Kyuhyun tak membalas senyumnya dan hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik Kyu. Kau tampan, mulai sekarang kita akhirnya akan tinggal bertiga. Panggil aku appa ne." lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut.

Cih, Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya melihat seseorang didepannya ini, mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit dan seseorang ini dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya memanggil appa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dan mulai membukukkann tubuhnya sopan. "Anyonghaseo ahjussi, namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun kembali tegap dan menatap Tuan Kim sinis. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan selamanya akan tetap Cho Kyuhyun karena ayahku hanya Cho Jungwoon." Lanjut Kyuhyun pelan namun tajam. Kyuhyun tahu diri, ia tak mau orang seklilingnya mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan, cukup ia, ibunya dan Tuan. Kim ini saja yang mengetahui Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima appa barunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap sang pelan namun terkejut, namun dengan cepat Tuan. Kim memegang lembut tangan wanita cantik itu agar bisa lebih tenang. "Tak apa, Kyuhyun memeng wajar belum bisa menerimaku." Bisik Tuan Kim lembut, tapi Kyuhyun melihatnya, dan ia semakin muak saja melihat semua itu.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku pulang? pemberkatannya sudah selesai bukan? Aku kebetulan tidak sedang lapar, jadi tak ikut perayaan jamuan tak apa kan?"

"Kyuhyun-ah.." baru sang ibu ingin menegur, Tuan Kim sudah memotong terlebih dahulu

"Tak apa, pulanglah. Tapi mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama, anak buahku sudah mengambil pakaianmu dan ibumu, kau pulanglah bersama salah satu supir yang sudah menunggu didepan gereja." Jelas Tuan Kim lembut. Kyuhyun tak membalas dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan balkon sembari kembali menatap langit, tangannya memegang gelas berisi susu cokelat hangat yang sekali-kali ia minum. Kebiasaan yang selama tiga tahun terakhir selalu dilakukannya selain bermain game, yang berbeda saat ini adalah suasana balkon tempatnya menatap langit, tidak.. bukan hanya suasana balkon tapi seluruh suasana tempat yang sekarang harus ditinggalinya benar-benar berbeda.

Rumah Mr. Kim dua kali lebih besar dari rumah sederhananya, rumahnya dengan sang ayah dan sang ibu selama bertahun-tahun. Rumah ini lebih besar, lebih mewah dan kamar yang ditempatinya pun benar-benar berkelas. Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dalam hati terhadap eommanya, sang ibu pintar memilih pasangan, dengan fakta bahwa Tuan Kim adalah orang kaya, masa depan mereka berdua pasti akan lebih terjamin, ibunya juga tak perlu bekerja seperti sebelumnya lagi, dalam hati Kyuhyun juga sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu walaupun tetap saja ia egois dan tak akan mau menganggap Tuan Kim sebagai appa.

"Yakk.." Kyuhyun berteriak kesal ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya sehingga ia terkejut dan susu cokelat kesukaannya harus tumpah setengahnya kelantai. Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan kekesalannya semakin mencapai ubun-ubun ketika melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Tuan Kim itu, seseorang yang meminta dipanggil appa, cih.

"Apa ahjussi tak punya sopan santun? Aku tahu ini rumah ahjussi, tapi setidaknya ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk, dan tak sopan menepuk pundak orang lain tiba-tiba, kau membuatku terkejut!" Gerutu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih tidak sopan, kyuhyun menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya dengan keras dimeja yang memang tersedia di balkon itu.

Bukannya marah, Tuan Kim malah tersenyum lembut, maju selangkah mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dari samping dengan gemas. "Kau mirip denganku ketika muda, suka berteriak dan tidak sopan." Ujar Tuan Kim yang diabaikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berbalik dan mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya namun tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Tuan Kim, menyebabkan Kyuhyun berbalik mau tak mau menatap lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, akhirnya kita bisa tinggal bertiga. Ini appa nak, aku appamu, panggil aku appa ne?"

Kyuhyun bingung dengan ucapan orang didepannya ini. "Maaf, aku tak mengerti, tapi sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau ayahku hanya Cho Jungwoon. Walaupun statusmu sekarang adalah ayah tiriku, tapi ayahku tetap satu, Cho Jungwoon." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan genggaman Tuan Kim, namun gagal, Tuan Kim memengang telapak tangannya begitu erat.

"Anni Kyuhyun-ah.." gumam Tuan Kim lirih. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan semua ini. "Aku ayahmu, Cho Jungwoon lah ayah tirimu nak." Ujar Tuan Kim lirih.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, lelucon macam apa ini? Ia benar-benar muak hari ini dan kenapa Tuan Kim membuat lelucon yang semakin membuatnya muak?

"Kenapa kau bicara konyol ahjussi?" Kyuhyun kembali berusaha melepas genggaman Tuan Kim, namun justru Tuan Kim memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, seolah tak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

"Aku ayah kandungmu nak, percayalah. Maaf." Ucap Tuan Kim sembari menangis.

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol, sudah kubilang ayahku Cho Jungwoon." Kyuhyun melepaskan kasar lengan Tuan Kim sekali hentakan dan tak sengaja sedikit mendorongnya.

Bunyi debuman keras terdengar setelah itu.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan ia berdiri kaku menatap tangannya yang bergetar dan lantai yang basah akibat susu cokelat tadi secara bergantian. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gemetar dan air mata yang mengenang di mata indahnya, Kyuhyun menunduk di pembatas balkon itu dan mendapati sang ibu yang menangis keras dibawahnya sembari memangku Tuan Kim yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang tak sedikit dari kepalanya.

"A..apa..yang sudah.. ku lakukan ?"

**TBC**

Maaf casts nya itu-itu lagi, saya memang tidak bisa bikin ff tanpa 2 orang itu. Donghae muncul chapter depan.

Ini without Prolog, yang artinya saya akan lanjutin. Tapi, untuk cepat atau lama, tergantung respon reader dan waktu saya. Ini bakalan beda dari ff saya yang lain kok, apalagi ME.

Silahkan berkeluh kesah, saya akan terima, ^^ karena bukannya update ME atau FF lain yang mungkin kalian ditunggu, tapi saya malah memposting FF baru.

Entahlah padahal saya sedang sedikit sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan, tapi ide ini tak tahan dipendam lama di otak ^^. Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika tertarik.

_Feel Free For Review, __**jiyeoon**__._


End file.
